Poison Sting (move)
Poison Sting (Japanese: どくばり Poison Needle) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Poison Sting does damage and has a 20% chance of the target. Generation II onward Poison Sting now has a 30% chance to poison the target. Description |A Poison-type attack. Has a one-in-five chance of leaving the target with the lingering effects of poison.}} |A Poison-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of leaving the target poisoned.}} |An attack that may poison the target.}} |A toxic attack with barbs, etc., that may poison.}} |The foe is stabbed with a toxic barb, etc. It may poison the foe.}} |The foe is stabbed with a poisonous barb of some sort. It may also poison the target.}} |The user stabs the target with a poisonous stinger. This may also poison the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 1 |STAB='}} 1 |STAB='}} 5 |5|5 4 }} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5 1, 4 }} 17 |17|17|13|13|13|13 6 |STAB='}} 19 |19|18|13|13|13|13 1, 6 |STAB='}} ||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} 17 |17|17|13|13|13|13 6 |STAB='}} 19 |19|18|13|13|13|13 1, 6 |STAB='}} 1 |1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} 1 |1|1}} By In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=12 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 30% chance of poisoning each target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Poison Sting had an energy gain of 4%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Poison Sting had a duration of 0.575 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Poison Sting had a power of 6, an energy gain of 8%, and a duration of 1.075 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also leave the target poisoned, damaging it over several turns.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Poisoned status condition, which causes periodic damage.}} | }} |Sting the enemy with a poisoned needle. May poison the target.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Poisoned status condition. With the Poisoned status, the enemy keeps taking damage and can't restore its HP naturally.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy poisoned.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Poison Sting}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=毒針 '' |zh_cmn=毒針 / 毒针 |cs=Jedovaté žihadlo |da=Giftstik |nl=Gifangel |fi=Myrkkypistos (original series) Myrkkypiikki (Advanced Generation) |fr=Dard-Venin |de=Giftstachel |el=Δηλητηριώδες Κεντρί Dilitiriúdes Kentrí |hi=ज़ेहेरीली सुई Zehereeli Sui |id= |it=Velenospina |ko=독침 Dokchim |no=Giftangrep |pl=Trujące Żądło Stalowe Igły Atak Trucizny Zatrute Żądło Zatrute Kolce Ostre Żądło Atak Jadem Trucizna Trujące Igły Trujący Atak Trujący Cios Gazowy Atak/Trujący Gaz Trujący Jad |pt_br=Ferrão Venenoso (games, BW098-present, -present, manga) Ferroada Venenosa ( - ) Picada Venenosa (early anime) Espinhos Venenosos (early anime) |pt_eu=Picada Venenosa |ro=Acul Otrăvit Acul Veninos |sr=Otrovna žaoka |es_la=Piquete Venenoso (EP033, SS002, SS003, AG093-DP152, BW098) Astillas Venenosas (EP040) Picotazo Venenoso (EP053-AG006, AG033, AG052, BW039) Aguja Venenosa (AG028, AG062, DP190) Piquete de Veneno (AG077) Piquete Veneno (AG079) Hilo Venenoso (BW023) |es_eu=Picotazo Ven |sv=Giftgadd |tr=Zehirli İğne |vi=Kim Độc |ru=Ядовитое жало Yadovitoe zhalo }} Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can jam de:Giftstachel es:Picotazo veneno fr:Dard-Venin it:Velenospina ja:どくばり zh:毒针（招式）